Sitting In A Tree
by Bren99
Summary: Follow Up to Compare and Contrast.. Preseries, LoganVeronica fluff....
1. Sitting in a Tree

A/N this is a follow up to Compare and Contrast, Preseries..

" She yawned as she made her way down the beach. She was going to hurt him this time, she was sure of it. She could see him a few feet in front of her, sitting in the sand staring out at the water. He didn't seem drunk when he called, but he had said he needed to talk, and for some insane reason she had agreed to see him.

"Veronica Mars, you showed up after all," he spoke turning to look at her.

"I didn't realize you heard me," she smiled as she sat down beside him.

"These ears hear everything," he laughed gently pointing to his ears.

He picked up a bottle of whiskey, and took a large gulp before offering it to her.

"I think I'll pass," she smiled shoving it away from her face.

"Figured," Logan laughed, "I have a six pack of those fruity drinks you like too, if you're interested."

Veronica shook her head no and sighed, "Logan, why did you call?"

"Because I knew you couldn't wait another moment to see my handsome face."

Veronica smirked, "I'm serious."

"Because you've ignored me for a week," he shrugged. "I thought now was as good as time as any, to talk about the reason why."

She ducked her head and frowned. Logan couldn't possibly remember kissing her, could he? She looked over at him and saw that he was staring at her. His eyes following her every move, and suddenly she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"It's been a weird week," she shrugged. "I haven't been ignoring you."

"Of course not," Logan smirked. "Just because you walked past me today when I waved and said your name…."

"I had a lot of my mind," Veronica mumbled lowering her head.

"Ronnie, I know you came by the other night when I was drunk."

Her face fell and she could see the knowing look on Logan's face. She had always hated that look, because with Logan, it never stopped with just the look.

"You remember?"

"I don't remember calling you, but according to my phone I did. I do remember you being there, so I'm assuming something happened."

"Nope, nothing, I came over, we talked and I left."

Veronica frowned and twirled a strand of hair with her finger. Her eyes darted up toward Logan and then back toward the sand. Logan finding out they had kissed would only cause confusion. Nothing good could come up it, but she also knew he wasn't going to let up.

"Have you always been such a terrible liar?"

"I'm not lying," Veronica frowned.

"Did I ever tell you my system for remembering things I do when I'm drunk?"

Veronica swallowed, "You have a system?"

"Yeah, I jot things down sometimes. Most of the times it doesn't make much sense, but everyone once and awhile I awake from a drunken stupor to find interesting tidbits about the night before."

"And you jotted something down the other night?"

Logan laughed and pulled a note out of his pocket, "I found this on the floor when I woke up the next morning."

Veronica went to take the note from Logan, but he smirked and pulled it away from her. "Logan let me see!"

"I'd rather you explain to me why I wrote '_Logan and Veronica sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." _

"You have a soft spot for childhood rhymes?"

"Try again?"

"Endless rambles of a drunken teenager?"

"I'll take the truth for a hundred Alex," Logan smirked.

Veronica rolled her eyes and clinched her fists together, "Logan, you don't want to do this."

His smirk disappeared and he sighed touching her knee with his hand. "Veronica, did something happen between us?"

She lowered her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh god, what did I do?"

Veronica saw the look of horror that came across Logan's face and she frowned. "Logan, no you didn't do anything. We just, we kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Kissed."

Relief flooded Logan's face, "Veronica is that all?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So I didn't destroy your virtue?"

"My virtue is still fully intact Logan," Veronica smiled gently.

"And your chastity belt is still locked?"

"Yes Logan," Veronica smiled, "I'm still as pure as snow."

"Good, because daddy Mars owns a gun," Logan laughed gently.

"I doubt you'd be the first suspect if someone deflowered his only child," Veronica joked.

"Veronica Mars, such colorful language!" Logan spoke feigning shock.

"Oh shut up," Veronica laughed. "Look, the other night was stupid. You said you were a better kisser than Duncan, and then you decided to prove it."

Logan took another swig of the whiskey and frowned, "Veronica, I'm sorry."

She looked at him, really looked at him, and saw the look of sadness in his eyes. Logan Echolls was actually apologizing. She thought about all the time Lilly had called him a jerk and said he was insensitive, but the boy she was looking at was nothing like the names her best friend had called him.

"Logan, I kissed you back," Veronica whispered looking up at him for a second before her eyes wavered again. "I didn't mean too, but I did."

Logan's head swung back toward her and he smiled, "I was good wasn't I?"

Veronica blushed and rolled her eyes as she swatted him gently with her tiny fist. "Shut up!"

"You liked it didn't you?"

"Logan!"

"But I am better than DK? Did I teach you anything new?"

Veronica puckered her lips together and narrowed her eyes, "I'm glad you find this all so amusing."

He laughed, louder than she had heard him laugh in ages and she couldn't help but laugh with him. It was nice to see him happy about something, instead of sulking over his recent breakup. Logan had always been fun to be around, and lately she had missed seeing the sparkle in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened," he finally spoke as his laughter subsided.

"What's to tell? We kissed and I left."

"Tell me more about this kiss," he smirked leaning in toward her.

Veronica buried her face in her hands and sighed, "Logan, can we just forget about it? Please?"

"Veronica Mars, you want me to forget something so monumental?"

"You don't have to forget it, you don't even remember!"

"Mere technicality my tiny little friend," Logan smirked. "I think I have a right to know about this kiss."

Veronica let out a tiny groan, "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, but you did."

"My mistake," Veronica frowned glancing up at him. "Logan, how drunk are you?"

"Oh, I'm sober enough to remember this conversation tomorrow," Logan, laughed.

Veronica frowned and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Logan. She watched his eyes widen as she took a swig wincing at the taste. "What?" she questioned after seeing the look on his face. "I'm not sure I want to remember this conversation tomorrow."

He chuckled, "Veronica was the kiss that bad? I mean yeah, I'm not a hundred percent when I'm drunk, but still a drunken Logan Echolls kiss, is still better than what you'd get from most sober guys on a good day."

"And you know this how?"

"From the surveys I leave afterward," he spoke nonchalantly.

"The kiss wasn't bad," Veronica spoke turning to face Logan. "That's the problem."

Logan looked at her and sighed. She expected another sarcastic remark to come out of his mouth but instead he chose to surprise her, "I really wish I could remember it."

"Why? You kissed your best friend's girlfriend," she whispered. "Do you know what Duncan would say if he found out?"

"I'm sure he'd hit me, and then tell you that you did nothing wrong. DK would just say that I took advantage of you, because you would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"You didn't take advantage of me," Veronica groaned. "I kissed you back."

"And this kiss was it a simple peck on the lips or did we steam up the pool house?"

"You can be so annoying sometimes," Veronica spoke with a frown.

"I bet that's not what you said when we kissed," Logan smirked arching a eyebrow.

Veronica grinned and shoved him playfully. Logan laughed as he fell backwards, grabbing Veronica's arm and pulling her with him. She let out a tiny squeal as her head hit the sand.

"Logan!"

"Oh like I was going to let you get away with that," Logan laughed.

"I have sand everywhere now!" Veronica shrieked.

She turned to smack Logan again but stopped when her eyes met his. He was staring at her with eyes so intent it caused her to drop her hand back down in the sand. His eyes followed her hand and then they were back on her face once more.

"My god, you're so beautiful."

She swallows and lowers her head so that she's no longer looking at him. He feels his hand brushing back a strand of her hair and her breath hangs in her throat for a split second. "Logan," she whispers, "Logan, what are you doing?"

His hand suddenly fell to her chin lifting it gently. Her eyes locked with his and she was shocked by the intensity in his eyes. He sat up slightly on his side, and then smiled softly down at her. Veronica's heart pounded and for a fleeing second she thought about moving away from him. The thought left her mind however, when Logan leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was wrong, even more wrong than the first time, but Veronica couldn't help but sigh against Logan.

Logan put both his hands on her face and Veronica couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him. She allowed Logan to deepen the kiss, pushing out any thoughts of how wrong it was. Kissing Logan, having his tongue gently tease her mouth was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She ran her fingers through Logan's hair letting the moment take her away.

When Logan finally pulled away, he traced her mouth gently with his thumb, "I'm going to kiss you again," he whispered. "If you don't want me to you better tell me now."

Veronica swallowed and without thinking pulled Logan to her again. This time the kiss was slower and Veronica was surprised by how gentle Logan was. He carefully covered her body was his, letting out a tiny groan as she ran her fingers up his neck and into his hair. His hands traveled down her body to the hem of her shirt knotting it in his hands.

"Logan, wait," she spoke quickly pulling away. She was out of breath and her eyes were wide as she scooted away from him. "We have to stop."

Logan looked at her with confusion before dropping his head, "Duncan."

"Yeah," she whispered, "Duncan."

He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned, "Veronica, what were we doing?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a sigh.

"I wasn't even drunk that time," he spoke with a nervous laugh.

"I wasn't drunk either time," she grimaced.

"It's not your fault you can't resist the Echolls charm," Logan spoke but his voice was hesitant.

"I cheated on Duncan," Veronica whimpered, "Logan, I cheated on my boyfriend with you!"

Logan frowned and covered Veronica's hand with his, "Ronnie, you didn't cheat. We kissed, it didn't go any farther."

"Don't you think that was far enough?"

"I think it was incredible, and honestly I think you agree."

Veronica lowered her head, "I'm not saying it wasn't good, I'm saying it was wrong."

"Is it wrong that I want to do it again?" Logan questioned honestly.

The question caught Veronica off guard and she couldn't help but let out a tiny gasp. "It can never happen again."

"I bet that's what you said the last time," Logan spoke, "Veronica I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. That kiss was freaking amazing."

Veronica slowly stood to her feet, "It has to be the last time."

When she looked down at Logan, she saw him looking up at her. "Right, it's the last time."

"So are we okay?" Veronica asked with a frown.

"That depends," Logan spoke forcing a smile. "Are you going to admit that I make Duncan look like an amateur?"

Veronica laughed gently, "I'm going home."

"But we both know it's the truth right?"

Veronica turned back and smiled down at Logan, "Yeah, we do."


	2. Just Try to Resist

Denial was never a word Logan was familiar with. Sure, he had denied doing things before, but he had never once denied his own feelings. As he sat and watched his best friend and his girlfriend however, he couldn't help but think that maybe deep down he was harboring feelings for Veronica Mars.

He couldn't explain it, because he had randomly kissed girls before and nothing came of it. Veronica was an exception to that rule, because when he kissed her every thought he had ever had about her changed.

He watched as Duncan wrapped his arm around Veronica and looked down at her ever so sweetly. He looked like a puppy, and Logan couldn't understand how Veronica Mars could be interested in a freaking puppy.

The sound of feet padding toward them, caused Logan to look up. Lilly was walking toward him, bright eyed and smirking.

"Logan, you're here. _Again_."

"How very observant of you Lilly," he smirked.

She sauntered over to him, and bent down so she was eye to eye with him. "Want to go upstairs?"

"Lilly, we're not together anymore."

"Your point?"

"We're not together anymore."

He saw Veronica eyeing him, and then she ducked her head against Duncan's shoulder. It almost seemed like the adorable little blonde was doing some denying of her own.

"God, like that has ever mattered."

"It does now."

Lilly stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed as she rested one hand on her hip and all Logan could do was smirk. "What's her name? It's not Carrie Bishop is it? Wait, is it Madison?"

Logan glanced over at Veronica and smiled knowingly before turning his eyes back to Lilly. "I'm surprised you're suddenly so interested in my life Lilly. When we were dating you couldn't care less what I was doing."

"You mean who," Lilly smirked.

"No, that was you," Logan shrugged.

"Guys can you just cut it out?" Veronica questioned, sitting up.

"Yeah, doesn't this get old at some point?" Duncan chimed in.

"Did you hear that Logan? We're upsetting the children," Lilly laughed. "Seriously, you two are like a Disney movie waiting to happen," she added with an eye roll.

"Lilly? Shut up," Duncan spoke, glaring at his sister.

"Duncan's right Lil, let it go," Veronica offered meekly.

"Hear that? It's unanimous Lilly, no one wants you here," Logan smirked.

"Actually," Duncan spoke, standing up. "I was thinking about heading up to my room for awhile. I promised Veronica I'd show her that new video game I bought."

"I _really_ hope video game is code for something else, because if it isn't? You two are totally still in the fourth grade," Lilly laughed.

Logan saw the look that came over Veronica's face, and he couldn't help but wish she would stand up for herself. The odd thing was there was a part of him that was glad Veronica and Duncan were still just holding hands and not much more. The kiss he had shared with Veronica, well the one he remembered, had been hot, and he couldn't imagine that she kissed Duncan in that fashion.

"If it's okay, I really need to get home," Veronica said, looking up at Duncan. "I can go call my mom to get me if you wanna try out that game…"

"I can drop you off," Logan offered up before he could stop himself. "I'm heading home myself."

"Wouldn't that be out of your way?" Veronica almost hissed.

"Nah, no need bothering your mom when I can just give you a lift," he smiled.

"Hey man, if you don't mind that'd be great," Duncan spoke. "I actually have a report I need to start writing anyway."

"But…" Veronica's voice trailed as she shot Logan a quick glare.

"Then it's settled," Logan nodded clapping his hands together. "Duncan can write his paper, I can take you home, and Lilly can take a flying leap off the shortest pier."

"This is what I get for hanging out with you people?" Lilly huffed.

"You hang out with us because the people in your own grade hate you," Logan spoke.

"No, they just don't appreciate my fabulousness," Lilly shrugged. "It's okay, I'd be jealous of me, too."

"And with that, I think it's time for us to go," Logan frowned, "Veronica?"

He watched as she stared down at the floor. "I really think it would be easier, just to call my mom."

"Sweetie, Logan doesn't mind dropping you off," Duncan smiled. "I'll call you tonight, 'kay?"

Logan watched as Duncan gave Veronica a quick peck on the lips. Seriously, why had he never noticed before just how lacking Duncan was in his affection with Veronica. The girl deserved so much more, not that he'd ever be the one to give it to her, because she was off limits. At least that's what she told him after their second kiss, he mused.

"Okay," Veronica nodded. "I guess I'm ready then."

"Yeah, so am I," Logan smiled brightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan pulled into Veronica's driveway and frowned as he put the car in park. "So the silent treatment on the ride over was fun. We should do it again real soon."

"I can't believe you offered to give me a ride home," Veronica said, crossing her arms.

"I've dropped you off at home before Veronica, relax."

"That was before," she spoke, her tone hushed.

"Before we kissed? Yes, I realize that, but I thought we agreed it wouldn't change things."

"It doesn't," Veronica shrugged. "I just don't get why you offered."

"I'm a _nice_ guy, Mars," Logan smirked. "I'm starting to think that maybe you're just scared to be alone with me."

He watched with amusement as Veronica's eyes widened and her mouth twisted. She really was a predictable little thing, Logan thought to himself.

"I'm glad this is all one big joke to you," Veronica huffed.

"Right, a joke, that's what everything is to me, life is one big joke," Logan spoke, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it like that Logan, it's just that, kissing Duncan's best friend? It's not me, it's what other girls do, girls that I've talked about, and now? Now I've done it, too!"

"Twice," Logan spoke bluntly. "I know it's not you, Veronica. It's not exactly me either. That's why I think there's more to it."

Veronica dropped her head and frowned. Logan wanted to reach out to her, but he knew she'd just pull away. Reaching Veronica Mars had to be done carefully, because one wrong move could mess up everything for the both of them.

"We really shouldn't even be talking about this, because it's over. It happened, and it's done."

"Except neither one of us can stop thinking about it," Logan spoke, his eyes never leaving her.

"I don't want to think about it, though!"

A grin fell across Logan's face. "Veronica Mars, you've been having dirty thoughts about me, haven't you?"

"Shut up," Veronica frowned. "I hate this!"

"Hate the x-rated dreams? Or the fact that you know they could be reality if you just said the word?"

"Logan!"

"Admit it Mars, you can't resist me," Logan smirked.

"I don't want you Logan. I want Duncan!"

"So if I was to kiss you right now, you could just pull away and feel nothing?" Logan challenged.

It was a risk. He knew it before he even said it, but something inside of him really wanted to kiss Veronica Mars again. Somehow, he managed to push his best friend out of his mind as he smiled at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes, but it's never going to happen," Veronica spoke shaking her head. "I'm not letting you kiss me again!"

"Because you know you'd feel something," Logan smiled.

"No, because I told you on the beach, never again."

"Except you don't mean that," Logan shrugged.

"I think I know how I feel," Veronica huffed.

"Yes, you know how you feel. You just refuse to admit it out loud," Logan spoke honestly.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I have to go," she snapped. "This has been fun Logan, a real treat!"

"Veronica wait," Logan spoke, grabbing her arm before he could stop himself. "Can you just do me one thing?"

"I'm _not_ kissing you again," Veronica spoke with determination.

"Tell me that you don't feel anything for me, anything more than friendship. If you can tell me that, honestly tell me that, I'll never mention what happened again."

He watched as Veronica's jaw clenched together and she stared at him with her eyes narrowed. He knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking it, but seriously the girl was so hot when she was mad.

"I love my boyfriend Logan," she spoke. "I am with Duncan and I want to stay with Duncan."

"I don't think that's what I asked you, _Veronica_," Logan spoke with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and lowered her head for a moment. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for you Logan. I don't."

Logan felt a smile fall across his face, "I don't think you looked at me the whole time you said that."

"Can't you just leave this alone?" Veronica whispered. "Logan please just leave it alone."

"Hey," Logan spoke quietly touching Veronica's arm. "Veronica, look at me."

Veronica looked up at him with watery eyes and he sighed as he moved his hand over to her face. Gently he wiped the tear from her eye and forced a tiny smile. Veronica tilted her head slightly and looked at him for a moment. He knew she was thinking, he just wished he could read her mind.

"Hey, what's going through that pretty head of yours?" Logan questioned.

"Being this close to you in a vehicle isn't a good thing," she admitted with nervous laugh.

"It's probably because you want to rip my clothes off of me right now," Logan smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to it by now," he smirked.

"Why can't this be simple?" Veronica asked honestly.

"It's as simple as we make it."

"Yeah sure it is, when it's just us," Veronica frowned. "Then I walk into my house and Duncan calls and suddenly I remember that my boyfriend is your best friend."

"Duncan isn't here right now Veronica, it's just us , okay? So any urge you have to strip away articles of my clothing, feel free…"

Veronica let out a little giggle and leaned closer to Logan. He wasn't sure what she was doing until he felt her lips brush ever so gently against his. He leaned in and felt Veronica's hand cup the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. There was something urgent and desperate about the way Veronica was kissing him, but Logan wasn't about to complain. Her tiny fingers toyed with the collar of his shirt and he couldn't help but let out a small groan.

He gently pulled away and placed a few kisses against her jawbone as his lips traced a line down her neck and collarbone. He heard her gasp gently and then suddenly she was pushing him away from her.

"I'm sorry," she spoke out of breath. "I shouldn't have done that."

Hey, you won't hear me complaining," Logan spoke trying to find his composure. "I just didn't expect that."

"Yeah, neither did I really," Veronica admitted. "Logan , this is seriously wrong, you know that right?"

"You've mentioned that fact a few times, yeah."

"And Duncan and Lilly…"

"Forget about Duncan and Lilly for a minute Veronica!"

"You know what I dreamed last night Logan? I dreamed that we were sitting beside Duncan's pool, and I kissed you," she admitted, "I just pulled you over to me and kissed you right beside the Kane pool, and you laughed and grabbed me and kissed me back."

"That doesn't sound like a bad dream to me."

"Then Lilly and Duncan walked out," she frowned. "They saw us, and Duncan looked so lost. Lilly ran over to me, slapped me, and told me she hated me, and Duncan told us to leave and never come back. They looked at me with this disgusted look on their faces Logan."

"It was just a dream Veronica," Logan spoke softly.

"Really? Because it felt real to me."

"First of all, Lilly would probably thank you for taking me off her hands," Logan spoke with a smile. "At the very least she'd just make some comment about you getting her leftovers. I can't tell you what Duncan would do if he found out, he's hard to read at times."

"I'm sure he wouldn't thank you for making out with his girlfriend behind his back," Veronica spoke shaking her head.

"We can't spend our lives worrying about what other people think."

"Maybe you can't, but I don't think I can break up with my boyfriend over a few kisses that I don't understand."

"I'm not exactly trying to put a ring on your finger, Mars," Logan snorted. "I just think maybe there's something here."

"I have something with Duncan," Veronica reasoned.

"Veronica, I know you think you have some fairytale romance with DK, but can I ask you something? What happened to Cinderella after the Prince took her away? How do you know that they didn't end up divorced after a few years? What if his mother hated her and spent years making her life miserable? I bet you didn't see that on the movie did you?" Logan spoke, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Veronica asked, her mouth gapping open.

"I'm just saying, life isn't a fairytale, and even if it was, do you really know how it's going to end?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Veronica questioned.

"I want you to think about things and decide what _you_ want. If Duncan wasn't my best friend, and Lilly wasn't yours and they were just random people we know, would you still feel this way?"

"That's the thing Logan, they're not random people, and I have to think about them. I have to think about all of us," she added as she opened the car door.

"If I have to literally throw my hat in the ring to have a chance with you, I'll do it," Logan stated boldly.

"Logan…"

"Just think about it Veronica, about us."

Veronica nodded her head as she climbed out of the Xterra. "I don't think I can keep from it."

"Because I'm so sexy?"

"Yeah," Veronica nodded with a tiny smile. "That's it."

Logan laughed as she shut the door and shook her head. Maybe, just maybe, he would get a chance with Veronica Mars. As strange as it all felt, it also felt right somehow. Really, really right.


	3. Well There Was This One Time

Logan took a deep breath before he knocked on Veronica's door. Luck had been his friend lately it seemed, so when Duncan called him complaining that he and Lilly both had the flu, he realized it was the opportunity he ad been waiting on.

When the door swung opened, he smiled brightly at a very stunned Veronica. She stood in front of him in a tank top and jeans, her hair in a loose ponytail, and he couldn't help but think that she was one of very few girls that could pull off such a simple look so well.

"Evening my lady," he spoke with a grin.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"We are going to spend the day together," he answered with a laugh. "It came to my attention earlier that the Kane siblings are at home sick with a rather nasty flu."

"Yes, I know, I just got off the phone with Duncan." Veronica frowned. "But you, you can't be here."

"Of course I can, we're friends, and friends hang out right?" Logan asked. "I do think we need to make some ground rules first though," he added with a smirk.

"Ground rules?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes, if we're going to hang out together today," he began leaning against the doorframe. "You, Miss Mars are going to have to control yourself."

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked crossing her arms.

"No kissing me today, no matter how bad you want to, it's prohibited."

Veronica's eyes widened, "Have you lost your mind?"

Logan laughed, "I know it's going to be hard, but it's the only way." He added as he pushed past her gently and entered her home.

Veronica groaned as she shut the front door and turned to face him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Logan smirked, "I told you the other day, I'm tossing my hat in the ring. Now, I'm going to prove to you that we have more in common than just amazingly awesome chemistry."

Veronica crossed her arms against her chest and sighed, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Completely."

"There's only one problem with your plan," Veronica frowned. "My parents are both gone, and if they find out you've been here, and we've been alone, they'll kill me."

"Then I guess we should keep this to ourselves," Logan winked.

* * *

"I can't believe you like this band!" Logan exclaimed hours later as he sat in Veronica's floor going through her cd's. "I have everything they've ever done."

"Seriously?" Veronica asked. "Lilly says they suck."

"That's because she has no concept of what good music is," Logan shrugged. "I met them once, at a concert, pretty cool guys."

"Wait, you met them?" Veronica asked with wide eyes. "I had tickets the last time they were in town, but Lilly wouldn't go with me. She said their music was beneath her awesomeness or something," Veronica frowned. "I totally wanted to go though."

"Next time they're nearby we'll go. My dad is friends with their manager; he can hook us up with backstage passes if you want."

Veronica nodded her head as she relaxed on her bed. "What's your favorite ice cream?" She asked randomly.

"Cookies and Cream," he spoke with a smile. "I'm a pretty boring guy when it comes to my ice cream. How do you take your popcorn?"

"With as much butter as possible of course," Veronica laughed.

"Same here. Who was your first kiss?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm so not answering that," Veronica blushed.

"C'mon Mars, your just going to say Duncan anyway…."

"It wasn't Duncan."

Logan sat up with wide eyes, "Now I have to know! Veronica, I won't tell a soul."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Luke, fifth grade after a baseball game."

"Dude seriously?"

Veronica nodded her head. "We were like the romance of fifth grade," she laughed.

"Wow, so Duncan, he was like your second kiss?" Logan asked watching as her eyes fell and she bit her lip. "He wasn't? Veronica Mars, you minx!"

"Shut up! It was Casey Gant in sixth grade! And no one knows about it, because Lilly kind of liked him, and he liked me. So I never told her."

"Did you like him?"

"Doesn't matter, it was forever ago. When was the first time you tried alcohol?" She asked looking down at him seriously.

"Oh man, I was ten I think, Trina and her friends were drinking, and she offered me a beer," he spoke. "Wasn't a big deal really." He sat silent for a few moments before he looked up at her, "What did you think about me when we first met?"

Veronica let out a tiny laugh. "I thought you were cocky and arrogant," she spoke with a grin. "But I also thought you were kind of cute."

"Just kind of?"

"Maybe a little more than that…"

"You totally thought I was hot," Logan laughed.

"I didn't say that."

"Eh, you did though. Just like I thought you were hot."

"Why didn't you say something…then?" She suddenly asked looking down at him. "That was before you and Lilly, before Duncan even thought about liking me. So, why didn't you mention it?"

"Duncan liked you then Veronica, he's always _liked_ you. I don't know, we were twelve and you were like the cute innocent girl that a guy like me knew not to touch."

"So at twelve you were already too bad boy for me?" Veronica asked with a laugh.

"No, at twelve I thought I was too bad boy for you," Logan chuckled. "I had no idea you had already been running around making out with Luke and Gant."

Veronica tossed a pillow at Logan's head and let out a laugh, "I just kissed them! I never said we made out!"

"You totally made out with Gant," Logan teased.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Did not."

"It's cool Veronica, seriously."

Veronica sighed and looked over at her clock, "My dad should be home soon…"

"You kicking me out?"

"Do you really want my father, the Sheriff to come home and find you here? He carries a gun, you know," she spoke with a gentle smile.

"You make a good point. I'm way to pretty too get shot at," Logan winked.

Veronica rolled off her bed and stood, "I just, I don't' know what to do now."

Logan stood to his feet and touched her arm, "What do you mean?"

"I, I can't stay with Duncan," she frowned. "Not after today, or the last few days for that matter."

Logan tried to hold back his smile, "Veronica, are you saying…"

"I don't know what I'm saying," she spoke stopping him. "I just know that I can't do this to him. I have these feelings, and it's all so messed up, but he deserves better."

"So you're breaking up with him?" Logan asked with a heavy sigh.

"I, well, yeah," she stuttered.

"Okay," Logan spoke slowly, "End things with DK, and then, we'll just go from there okay? No pressure, I promise."

Veronica looked up at him with worried eyes, "Logan, I can't just break up with your best friend, and just run to you. It's just all too complicated."

Logan forced a tight smile, "Hey, we'll figure it out. It doesn't have to happen right away," he nodded. "I don't want to hurt Duncan either."

"And Lilly," Veronica added.

"Lilly will be fine," he spoke with a shrug. "You don't know the Lilly that I know Veronica, trust me, it's not going to matter all that much to her."

Veronica nodded her head, "Today was kind of awesome," she spoke. "Duncan and I, we never talk like this."

"I'm not Duncan," Logan smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Veronica nodded. "But seriously, you need to leave," she added with a tiny laugh.

"Right," he spoke as he moved to hug her. "We'll get through this Veronica," he spoke in her ear before pulling away. "I'll call you tonight."

"K," Veronica nodded. "Oh, and Logan?" She called out as he was heading down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't make out with Casey in sixth grade," she spoke with a mischievous grin, "But in 7th grade? I totally did."

Logan's mouth gapped open, "I was here in 7th grade! When did that even happen?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "A story for another time I suppose."

"You _are_ a minx!" Logan laughed loudly. "Tonight, Miss Mars, you're telling me _everything_!"

"Guess I'll talk to you tonight then," she giggled.

"Yeah," Logan spoke as he headed down the hallway. "Tonight."


End file.
